Fingerprint recognition systems generally provide for collection of fingerprint information and comparing that information against a database of known fingerprints. For example, a set of known fingerprints for an authorized user can be collected, and a accessing user can be authorized by comparing fingerprint information for that accessing user against known fingerprint information for that authorized user. This generally involves collecting fingerprints from the authorized user and enrolling those collected fingerprints in that database of known fingerprint information.
It sometimes occurs that collecting fingerprints from the authorized user involves a user interface, in which the authorized user enters one or more fingerprints, those fingerprints are processed if necessary to provide fingerprint information, and that fingerprint information is enrolled in a database associated with that authorized user. For example, a user interface might request that the authorized user enter one or more fingerprints for each of their fingers, and might construct one or more data structures including fingerprint information, so that new fingerprints can be compared with the fingerprint information enrolled in those data structures.
It sometimes occurs that the process of collecting fingerprints from the authorized user, using that user interface, is time consuming. This can have the effect that the authorized user finds the operation of collecting and enrolling fingerprints to be tedious, or otherwise impractical.
It sometimes occurs that the process of collecting fingerprints from the authorized user, using that user interface, interrupts operations the authorized user is attempting to perform. This can have the effect that the authorized user finds the operation of collecting and enrolling fingerprints to be a hindrance, or otherwise impractical.
Each of these examples, as well as other possible considerations, can cause difficulty for the authorized user in their interaction with the fingerprint recognition sensor, and in their interaction with the device incorporating the fingerprint recognition sensor (such as a computing device using fingerprint recognition for authentication). For example, as noted above, the authorized user might find a user interface for collecting and enrolling fingerprints to be annoying or otherwise impractical, and might shy away from using that user interface. This might have the effect that the fingerprint recognition sensor remains unused, or is used less effectively than otherwise possible.